


Sunflowers in the rain

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [22]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda and Grizzly spend quality time at his home when Grizz goes away to visit Natsu.





	Sunflowers in the rain

“I don’t care what you think! I love him! You don’t matter!” The woman in the movie shouted from the TV.  
Recently managing to get his TV from the cave over here, Grizz was happy he finally had CABLE in his room!

Casually watching the romance movie with Panda all he could utter was, “Deep..” As he continued to watch.

“This is a pretty deep movie so far right panpa-” Grizz trailed off seeing his brother tearing up and sniffle as he watched the movie.

“Aw PanPan…it’s alright! It’s just the beginning.” Grizz began with a smile, reaching out to go and pat his brothers back in comfort.  
He halted though as he heard his phone suddenly vibrate from behind him.

Going over to pick it up, he looked to see the notification that he has a date tonight!

“Aw shoot! I have to go now Panpan!” Grizz said as he began to scramble for his good blue bowtie.

Picking it up from the various other things scrambled on his floor, he quickly adjusted it before beginning out the door.

“Wait!” Panda said, grabbing his brothers paw to keep him grounded.

“Hm? What is it Panda?” Grizz asked

Honestly, Panda just wanted to ask ‘I barely took into consideration before..but when did you even get a phone?’

But in a quick rush he blubbered, “You know Grizz…do you think we can have a double date sometime! Just me, you, Natsu, and Grizzly!”

Grizz looked at the other with an unsure look, he wasn’t completely sure if the brown bear would even be okay with something like that.

“Bro…I don’t know..Natsu-San may not be very comfortable with the idea of going on a double date yet.”  
Grizz tried to say this as softly as he could, to lighten the weight of his words.

But looking at the disappointed look on his brothers face, he knew that it still didn’t work.

“Alright bro. It’s okay, you go have fun on your date.” Panda reassured with a weak smile before going off to walk away.

Suddenly Panda could feel the other snake his arms around him, and pull him into a strong but gentle hug.

“I promise bro…when I get off this date, we can do plenty of fun rad bro stuff together.” Grizz whispered to the other before separating and giving him a wave goodbye.

All Panda could do was give a simple wave back as he watched his brother leave, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Walking back to his brothers bed, he snatched one of the soft blue pillows before hugging it, watching the movie continuing to play.

-

After four hours and two sappy movies being watched, Panda simply watched another rerun romance movie, sighing a bit.

All of a sudden, Panda heard the door in the house open and close, and a rough voice call out, “Oy! Grizz-San!”

Panda nearly fell off the bed from the voice, a blush coming on his face.

He completely forgot about Grizzly for a moment, he forgot the possibility of him coming home to see him in his brothers room watching bad romance films!

Before Panda could even process, he heard footsteps becoming louder before the door swung open, revealing the large brown Grey grizzly.

“Oh! Grizzly-San! How are you!” Was all Panda could say with a nervous smile.

Grizzly simply looked up and down at the Panda. Why was he in Grizz’s room alone? And where was Grizz?

Deciding to just settle on the second question he asked, “Panda-San do you know where Grizz-San went?”

“He went out with Natsu.” Panda sighed, giving the fake sugared smile before continuing to hug the pillow.

Unfortunately for Panda, Grizzly easily saw through the sugar and walked closer, sitting down on the bed besides him.

“What’s up with you? And don’t lie and say everything’s okay because I know it’s not.”

Panda looked at the other a bit shocked before sighing in defeat.

“It’s just..I feel like I’m knowing less and less about Grizz..and it’s sorta making me feel bad. It feels like we have a bunch of secrets against each other now…. I mean I didn’t even know he had a phone!”

Grizzly simply looked at the other, a bit confused before saying, “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s okay for brothers to have secrets, I mean you aren’t supposed to know EVERYTHING about anyone, now if it’s a dark secret..then that’s pretty bad…but simple secrets are okay. What matters is that you DO know that Grizz loves you.” Grizzly explained, placing a paw on his back.

All Panda could do was give a nod of okay.

Expecting the Grizzly to get up and leave, he was surprised to feel his paw being grabbed before he was taken off the bed.

“Hey! You don’t just have to sit back and let them have all the fun. How about me and you sit and watch a movie for a date tonight?” Grizzly said, his paw still holding Panda’s paw.

Panda looked down at the sight, his face flushing up before nodding yes.

Going with Grizzly downstairs, he began to sit down on the couch as he watched Grizzly fish for the movie.

“So what are we watching?” Panda asked, silently hoping it wasn’t another gory horror film, or a boring action film.

“We’re watching this.” He slides the case over for Panda to see.

Picking it up, Panda’s eyes widened at the selection.

‘Sunflowers in the rain.’

With a blush he peeped, “G-Grizzly-San! This is the sequel of that one romance movie..and they have a really awkward sex scene! I mean you can tell it’s fake but…”

“I don’t care. I love this movie.” Grizzly simply said.

And with that, Panda instantly shut up, looking at the other.

“I’m sorry for trash talking your movie.” Panda said.

“Yeah yeah, it’s okay.” He grumbled before sitting down on the couch with Panda.

Turning on the movie, Panda couldn’t help but blush as it began.

This was the sequel to the movie Grizz and him were watching before he left.

Silently watching the movie with Grizzly, he began to grow in it. The woman seemed to love him so much…she was willing to go out in a hurricane to find him…

Tears welling up he suddenly blubbered to Grizzly, “Grizzly-San…I have something to say.”

“Hm?” Grizzly said pausing the movie to look over at Panda.

“I love you…I really do…you always seem to make me look on the rational way of things and I appreciate it…”

Grizzly couldn’t help but look down at his lover before wistfully smiling.

“I love you too Panda-San. You know, I’m glad to be honest..you don’t just see me as a scary beast anymore.”

Panda eyes widened at the comment and he put his hands up in defense.

“W-What? No way! I mean…..you were kinda…really scary at first… I’d never think you’re just a BEAST.”

Inching a bit closer he continued, “You’re my friend.”

Inching closer he said softly, “And the bear I love.”  
From there he placed a paw on Grizzly’s a blush beginning to fill his face before he went up and gave Grizzly a tender kiss.

Pulling away, Panda looked to see the daze and shocked look on his face.

“A-Ah…sorry…I should’ve gave you a heads u-”  
Panda was cut off by the Grizzly suddenly pulling him into his lap, giving him rough but loving kisses, last for a good minute before they both separated for breath.

Both bears, gave a heavy pant, a blush spreading in their face as sexual tension was present in the air.

“Grizzly-San..let me pleasure you.” Panda told the Grizzly.

“Eh…don’t say it like that! It sounds weird!” Grizzly barked, covering his face.

“Well…what else am I supposed to say! Let me go down on you? Let me blow you?? I’m trying to be as less awkward as I can!” Panda barked in response.

Grizzly looked at the other with a frown before saying, “Well never mind it’s fine! And yes…you can ‘pleasure’ me.”

Panda nodded, before going down to the others semi erect member.

Taking it into his paws, Panda could feel the other shiver under his touch, his member beginning to quickly harden.

Teasing the other, he began to lick the tip of it.

Grizzly gave a hum of pleasure to this, putting a paw on Panda’s head as he began.

But suddenly, his ears twitched and he pushed the Panda off of him. Sending him to fall on a nearby pillow on the other side of the couch.

“Hey! What was that for?!” Panda said, rubbing his head.

“Someone is coming!” He hissed, signifying to the other bear to prepare himself.

Scrambling to sit up, Panda wiped his mouth as Grizzly adjusted his belt.

Hearing the door open, they looked to see Grizz come in with Natsu.

“Hey great news bro! Natsu is more than happy to go on a double date with you guys! So we thought, why not go back to the house so we can sit and watch the sequel of that movie we were watching earlier!” Grizz explained with a smile.

Seeing the case on the floor he said, “Ahh that’s great! You’re already watching it!”

Sitting down on the couch, Panda unfortunately was squished in at the end of the couch by Natsu.

As Grizzly sat on the opposite of him now, next to Grizz.

“You don’t mind if we rewind the movie to watch with you guys do you?” Grizz asked with a smile.

Panda simply nodded yes to his brother.

“Hm…I don’t care, go ahead…we were only in the beginning anyways.” Grizzly remarked as Grizz began to rewind.

As Panda began to hear the beginning of the movie, he couldn’t help but lean on the other and watch, as he wanted to. And going the other way would have him dangling off the couch.

Taking one more glance at the Grizzly watching the movie, he slowly began to doze off, as honestly the sequel wasn’t a personal favorite of his.


End file.
